


Reach

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Comfort, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: A touch.Small comfort love and tenderness thingy.





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> The quickest thing, I should sleep now. For MuscleMemory, I hope your pain goes away soon. A tiny dose of Malec sensual healing. <3

 

_The space between his shoulder blades._

 

Alec knows his body carries a lot of tension in his neck and below.

Knows from a soldier’s, an athlete’s point of view, that his back is a functional yet complex construct of major and minor muscles, sinew and bone, trained for efficient use, balance and strength.

A strength and flexibility instrumental to posture, to the bearing of an archer; a fighter.

It’s what he’s known, what he’s needed to know; so other than that, Alec’s never lost too many a thought on this specific part of his body.

_The space between his shoulder blades._

He never knew it would be so very sensitive.

Would be _even more_ :

When Magnus touches him there -this stretch of skin where Alec can’t reach by himself- the shiver that responds runs _deep_.

It is the subtlest, the surest way to make him feel cared for, and Alec doesn’t understand it.

(He doesn’t have to though.)

 

Magnus’ fingers there, dancing, barely even brushing,

they send a tingle along his sides and a flutter through his guts, a pulse along his thighs down to his toes.

It wakes a yearning that is content just to be. A longing for something more that Alec is sure he already owns.

 

Magnus’ lips there,

they take Alec’s breath away. It’s a blooming thing, the pleasure growing from the heat of Magnus’ mouth, something that lifts and lays itself around his insides, his heart, like subdued laughter or a surprise, to resolve into nothing but warmth.

It leaves Alec wet-eyed, loose and pliant and more often than not trembling softly.

 

It’s something Magnus does for Alec when they’re close to sleep. With Magnus’ arm around Alec, chest aligned to him, his nose, lips, breath and chin nudging gentle caresses along Alec’s spine.

 

He does it when they are home, safe, and Magnus comes up behind Alec to just stand, to embrace and stay; pressing a kiss through thin worn cotton, just below the neckline.

 

And then, Magnus does it when he pushes inside of Alec, when he fucks him slow, making it another point of contact, during and after.

A reminder of everything it means,

this thing between them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even with the short ones, always let me know what you think<3


End file.
